The swing of a golfer including the backswing and the downswing of a golfer is often related to the golfer's performance on the golf course. Golfers that can consistently swing a golf club in preferred manners may hit the golf ball farther, straighter and in a more consistent manner. Accuracy, control and direction may be improved when a golfer's swing has certain attributes associated with preferred swing directions and motion paths. However, many golfers have difficulty swing golf clubs according to certain preferred swing directions and motion paths. Also, because only portions of a full swing of a golf club are visible to the golfer, it may be more difficult to correct an improper backswing or downswing swing path.